neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Ultimate Digimon (M-...)
Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. LadyDevimon LadyDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon, an elegant female one. She can extend the razor-sharp nails on her left hand or fuse them into one long, sharp blade for impalement. She and Angewomon are natural enemies, not only due to being polar opposites: LadyDevimon being a pure devil female and Angewomon a holy angel female. She is thought to have been an Angewomon, but took on the power of darkness causing her data to corrupt and become LadyDevimon In the anime series, LadyDevimon had two confrontations with Angewomon, one at the top of Spiral Mountain, and another in the Real World. Both events involved the two getting into a cat fight during their confrontations, making the rivalry more personal on a feminine level. Digimon Adventure LadyDevimon was one of Piedmon's most loyal minions. LadyDevimon is Piedmon's personal bodyguard, and an extremely dangerous Digimon at the ultimate level. As Tai and his group approached Piedmon's observatory base, LadyDevimon asked if she could be allowed to "punish them". Piedmon agreed and she flew off to battle them at once. The DigiDestineds' Digimon took her on with help from Andromon but Tai decided to have Sora and T.K. leave the battle to get Matt and the others while Angewomon battled LadyDevimon, which quickly became a bitter catfight between the two enemies, Tai and Izzy were infatuated with the fight but Kari took it a little personally. With help from MegaKabuterimon, she obliterated Lady Devimon with her Heaven's Charm attack. Digimon Adventure 02 One of three servants of the Dark Lord Daemon, LadyDevimon arrived in the Real World on the night of December 25, only to start attacking the next day. She would encounter Angewomon, whom she got into a slap-fight with. She only retreated when WereGarurumon and Garudamon arrived. Later she resurfaced to take Ken from the grasp of Yukio Oikawa, only she had Silphymon to deal with. By sunset, LadyDevimon got the upper hand and took one of the teenage boys as a human shield to keep a battered Silphymon from fighting back. But Yolei, annoyed, hit LadyDevimon in the back with a skateboard, causing her to drop the boy. When asked why she was doing this, LadyDevimon laughed and explained that she enjoyed making others suffer. She then lunged at Yolei with the intent of ripping her to shreds, only to force the Aquilamon side of Silphymon to break his promise and kill LadyDevimon. Digimon Tamers LadyDevimon cameos as a card used by Jeri Katou that allowed Leomon to disintegrate Orochimon with Darkness Wave. Digimon Digital Card Battle LadyDevimon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1150, circle attack 620, triangle attack 360 and eat-up HP cross attack 250. Digimon World DS LadyDevimon digivolves from Gatomon. Digimon Story: Dawn/Dusk LadyDevimon digivolves from Vilemon and can digivolve into Lilithmon. Attacks *'Evil Wing' (Darkness Wave): Creates a wave of energy bats that fly towards the enemy. In Adventure 02, this attack is a wave of flaming bats. *'Black Wing' (Darkness Spear): Her left hand transforms into a long sharp spike. *'Poison' Poison (プワゾン puwazon), pronounced as , is the French word for poison.: Changes an opponent's power into exploding dark energy, the damage determines on how powerful the Digimon is. In 03 Leomon uses this attack after Jeri uses a LadyDevimon card. Lilamon Lilamon is a Fairy Digimon, the Ultimate form of Lalamon. Her name is derived from the English word lilac, describing her sweet and flowery appearance and perhaps her coloration. Lilamon's overall appearance is that of an elegant humanoid, who shares many traits similar to that of a plant or flower giving her a distinctly feminine demeanour. She is loved by all people. She is pure and innocent, despite her beautiful appearance, it is said that she governs life and death. Her leaves are poisonous, and she strangles her enemies to death. Digimon Data Squad Lilamon is the Ultimate form of Lalamon, the partner of Yoshino. Digimon World DS Lilamon digivolves from Sunflowmon but can not digivolve further into Rosemon who only digivolves from Lilymon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Lilamon digivolves from Sunflowermon, and can digivolve into Rosemon or Lotosmon. Attacks *'Lila Shower': Fires multiple pink beams of energy from her leaf-like fingers. *'Beauty Slap': Slaps the enemy multiple times with her flexible arms. It also makes some opponents fall in love with her. In Data Squad, this attack is instead performed by waving her arms to create strong gales that "slap" her opponents. *'Un Deux Pollen': She dances gracefully and dazzles the enemy with a wonderful-smelling pollen. *'Marvel Shot': Uses her arms like cannons, launching devastating balls of energy at a rapid rate. *'Lilac Dagger': Creates a blade in one of her arms and uses it to attack an opponent. *'Lila Bloom':Traps her enemies in a mystical flower witch electrocutes her opponents and steals their life force. Attacks Only in Digimon World DS *'Flower Cannon' (Flow' Cannon): Brings both of her hands together which form a large yellow flower, then opens revealing a cannon which fires a blast of green energy that explodes in a shower of flowers upon impact. Attacks Only in Digimon World Data Squad *'Lila Needle': A beam shot attack from her fingertips. *'Lovely Cologne' *'Beauty Shock': A lightning bolt from her fingertips. Lillymon Lillymon is a Fairy Digimon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A card of Lillymon made a cameo with Togemon in the second episode. Digimon Frontier Some Lillymon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Digital Card Battle Lillymon belongs to the Nature card group. Digimon World DS Lillymon digivolves from Togemon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. Lillymon is not able to use "Flower Cannon", but Lilamon is. Attacks *'Flower Cannon' (Flow' Cannon): Brings both of her hands together which form a large yellow flower, then opens revealing a cannon which fires a blast of green energy that explodes in a shower of flowers upon impact. *'Flower Wreath' (花の首飾り Flower Tiara): Zips around an enemy and ties them up with a rope of vines and flowers. This attack can counteract digital viruses and make certain Digimon obey her command. *'Temptation': Targets an enemy with her beauty and steals their life force. This life force energy is then transferred into Lillymon. *'Raining Thorns' (Fairy Vine): Opens her arms and releases a series of poisonous thorns which paralise the intended victim. *'Flower Cutter': Kicks up in the air, with sharp flowers trailing her foot. *'Sun-Crescent Kick': A solar-charged kick. Lillymon charges her body with solar energy, then kicks outwards, leaving a trail of yellow light and flowers behind. *'Vicious Vine' (Green Trap): Spins around, creating a vine with flowers and spores that make the opponents slow and do damage if caught in it. *'Sunburst Vine': Thorns quickly protrude around Lillymon's body, stabbing enemies. *'Triple Jump' Variations / Subspecies * Lillymon X LoaderLeomon LoaderLeomon is a Machine Digimon. He has a slight resemblance with SaberLeomon. His armor is very tough, for it is to be said to be undestructable and is stronger than anything. LoaderLeomon is said to be the result of a construction machine's CAD data leaked during an upload, fusing unto a Liomon. His mane is like a rock drill, enabling him to work in tunnel construction and mining for ChromeDigizoid. Beacauae the ChromeDigizoid mine is surrounded by a hard base rock layer, power and endurance are required which puts LoaderLeomon in the top class of Ultimate Level Digimon. He is very stubborn, he is often witnessed quarreling with fellow LoaderLeomon. An incident occurred in the past where the ChromeDigizoid reserves in the mine depleted and he fled quarreling. Attacks * Boring Storm: Drilling attack produced by the super high speed rotation in his mane. * Loader Morning Star: Uses the iron ball on his tail to attack. Locomon Locomon is a Machine Digimon that resembles a train. He exists in order to carry the data of the network, the more important the delivery the quicker he travels. As a result, there are times he drives recklessly. His name comes from the word locomotive. Digimon Tamers Runaway Locomon Attacks *'Wheel Grinder': Spikes come from his wheels and strike enemies. *'Steam Bomb' Lucemon Chaos Mode Lucemon Chaos Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He is the Ultimate form of Lucemon. This form was originally named "Apollymon", after the biblical character Apollyon. He is known as Lucemon Fallen Mode in Bandai America products. Lucemon Chaos Mode is the only member of the Seven Great Demon Lords who is of the Ultimate level. He represents the sin of Pride and the Sun. He is one of the few Digimon able to combine and control the powers of light and darkness. To create his new world in ancient times, he instigated an insurrection that resulted in himself and the other Seven Great Demon Lords being condemned to and sealed into the Dark Area for a long time. Digimon Frontier Digimon World DS Lucemon Chaos Mode appears as the sixth Demon Lord who the player must fight in Digimon World DS. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Lucemon Chaos Mode is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Angemon and Devimon. Attacks * Paradise Lost Punch (Paradise Lost): A combination attack that starts with a flurry of punches, followed by a kick and a downward attack that drives the enemy into the ground. * Ultimate Sacrifice (Dead or Alive): He uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness which traps the target within the two rotating spheres. The spheres explodes, injuring whoever is trapped inside. * Deadly Roll Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Terrible Dance MachGaogamon MachGaogamon is a Cyborg Digimon. His name originates from the English word mach which is a measurement of speed, the Japanese words gao which is the onomatopoeia for a roar and ga is probably short for garuru, which is a growl. MachGaogamon is similar to WereGarurumon. He specializes in speedy "hit-and-run" attacks and is equipped with two jet-boosters on his back which enable him both to fly and to gain incredible speed while attacking. Digimon Data Squad MachGaogamon is the Ultimate form of Gaomon, a main character. Digimon World DS MachGaogamon digivolves from Gaogamon. He is also seen during one of the Favor Missions when one of your Digimon at any of your Digifarms tells you that someone has been taking food from the farms, he is with his Tamer and drives KingEtemon, the being who stole most of the food from many Digifarms away. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MachGaogamon digivolves from Gaogamon, and can further digivolve into MirageGaogamon or DotMirageGaogamon. Digimon World Data Squad MachGaogamon is an unlockable digivolution. Attacks * Howling Cannon: Releases his roar through his cannon all at once in supersonic waves. * Winning Knuckle: A powerful punch attack. * Gaoga Tornado: Flies in a spiral pattern around the enemy, creating a tornado around their body as he strikes rapidly from all angles. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Winning Straight': A strong punch attack by his cyborg arm. *'Mach Spiral': A stronger version of Gaogamon's Spiral Blow attack. MagnaAngemon MagnaAngemon is an Archangel Digimon. His name originate from the Latin word magna which means great and the English word ange'''l. MagnaAngemon wields the sword Excalibur on his right wrist and has a beam shield on his left shoulder. He is the judge of law and justice in the Digital World, and it supervises many other angel-type Digimon. Furthermore, it attempts to maintain order in the Digital World, and spokesman for the consciousness of light and the voice of God. MagnaAngemon has two forms: Priest Form (V-Tamer exclusive with 2 wings) and Battle Form (normal with 8 wings). Although MagnaAngemon is classified as an Ultimate level Digimon in the series, he is more powerful than some Mega level Digimon. MagnaAngemon's unusually high power level for his class is very similar to Angemon, a Champion-level Digimon who is powerful enough to be evenly matched with Ultimate Level Digimon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 V-Tamer Digimon Next A MagnaAngemon serves as the guardian of Yggdrasil and finds a weakened DemiVeemon who was abandoned by his Tamer. Digimon World 2 MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and Piddomon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon. Digimon World 3 At level 20 Patamon can digivolves to MagnaAngemon. Digimon World DS MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon depending on its stats. Digimon World Digital Card Battle MagnaAngemon belongs to the Nature card group and has HP 1320, circle attack 770, triangle attack 570 and vs. Darkness x 3 cross attack 370. '''Attacks * Gate of Destiny (Heaven's Gate): Creates a large gate that sucks all evil Digimon in it. Alternatively, MagnaAngemon stands behind it to unleash an aurora beam. * Excalibur: Attacks enemies with Excalibur. * Magna Antidote (Holy Disinfection): An all-purpose healing spell. * Soul Banish: Takes Excalibur and throws it at the enemy. The blade goes through the foe, taking the Digimon's soul with it. *''' Shield and Counter''' (Shield Counter): Blocks an incoming attack and either sends it back (if its a blast) or slashes the enemy if they're close enough. * Magna Jump ' (''Holy Jump): Charges excalibur and uses it to jump great heights. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 * '''Excaliburst: Powers up Excalibur and then slices the enemy. Majiramon Majiramon is one of the twelve Devas. He is the Dragon Deva that serves the Sovereign Azulongmon. Majiramon can transform his hair and moustache into "Treasure Arrows". Digimon Tamers Attacks * Flaming Arrowheads (宝矢 Treasure Arrow): Flies up and shoots fire arrows at his opponents. * Vedaka (ヴェーダカ): Summons 108 Treasure Arrows from the sky to attack. * Firewall: Creates a large wall of fire to surround opponents. * Fire Breath: Can breath a stream of fire from his mouth. Makuramon Makuramon is one of the twelve Devas. He is the Monkey Deva that serves the Sovereign Baihumon. He shoots the "Treasure Ball" at those he likes to target. Digimon Tamers Attacks * Primal Orb (宝玉 Treasure Jewel): Can be used as a flaming projectile or hurled to strike opponents with. It can also be used to trap opponents in. * Raurava (ラウラヴァ): Traps his enemy in his Treasure Jewel and grasps it into pieces. * Monkey Pummel MameTyramon MameTyramon is an Ultimate Level Mutant Digimon. He was born when Mamemon-type Digimon's data were combined with Tyrannomon's data. He looks like a small Tyrannomon wearing a helmet that copies the data of Mamemon. He is also called the "Tiny Tyrant". He has an atrocious character, and attacks those who enter his territory. However, his territory is not particularly wide. He likes to conduct independently. D-Cyber MameTyramon was one of Duke - MedievalGallantmon's servants. A somewhat vicious and arrogant character, he subjects the kids to several tests. When his helmet is destroyed, he gains greater speed and power. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MameTyramon digivolves from Deputymon. Attacks * Mame Bite 1000 * Met Lariat Mamemon Mamemon is a Mutant Digimon. The word mame means beans or peas in Japanese, relating to their small, ball like looks'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Mamemon are small, ball-like robot digimon. They are friendly, but if threatened, they pack a wallop with their Smiley Bomb attack.. He is known as the "Smiley Bomber" The kana of this Smiley Bomber is スマイリーボマー Sumairī Bomā.. He digivolved getting over a harsh environment. He is bewilded and has a lovely appearance, but he has the power to the extent which is feared by other Ultimate leveled Digimon. His hands, which are visible more largely, are powerful bombs. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon were appearing in the Real World, a Mamemon with a BigMamemon and a MetalMamemon appeared in France and took a French DigiDestined named Catherine and her partner Floramon hostage. When Greymon and Angemon battled them, they had an ally with them: Giromon. Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon, Angemon Digivolved to MagnaAngemon and Floramon Digivolved to Kiwimon to fight them. They were taken down by MetalGreymon as MagnaAngemon destroyed the Control Spire. Digimon Frontier A bunch of Mamemon lived in the Beanstalk Village ruled by the Elder Mamemon. They were prisoners of the Royal Knights as well as Tommy, Chiaki, Katsuhara, Teppei and Terou when the 2 Digimon tried to get the location of the Fractal Code key to the village. When the battle between EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon against Crusadermon and Dynasmon began to get rough, the Elder Mamemon told the Royal Knights that the key to the Fractal Code was at the top of the beanstalk. Beanstalk Village was scanned. The Elder Mamemon said that they could rebuild their village with a bean that he was holding. Digimon Battle Pets In Bandai's Digimon Battle Pets, released in 1997, Mamemon was one of Botamon's three ultimate digivolutions along with MetalGreymon and Teddymon. He could be obtained from the champions Tyrannomon, Meramon, or Seadramon. Digimon World 2 Mamemon digivolves from Ninjamon and Starmon, and can digivolve into PrinceMamemon. Digimon World 3 Mamemon appears as an enemy in the Dum Dum Factory. Digimon Digital Card Battle Mamemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World DS Mamemon digivolves from Reptiledramon, and can digivolve into Puppetmon. Mamemon is also found at the Junk Factory after you defeat the boss. Attacks * Smiley Bomb: He fires his gloves, which hit the enemy and explode grinning before they do so. * Sparkling Glow Variations / Subspecies * Mamemon X Mammothmon Mammothmon is an Ancient Animal Digimon that resembles the mammoth. His Japanese name is Mammon. Mammothmon are said to have had existed in the Ancient Digital World, frozen until they were thawed out by global warming in the Digital World. They can withstand cold weather. They also have the ability to sense happenings and sounds from far away. Digimon Adventure The first Mammothmon seen was a minion of Myotismon, brought from the Digital World to assist in the search of the Eighth Child, that terrorized Highton View Terrace. He fought Birdramon before she Digivolved to Garudamon and destroyed him (in the recap of the American version, it was changed to send him back to the Digital World). Digimon Adventure 02 It took Arukenimon 200 Control Spires to make a herd of Mammothmon to fight BlackWarGreymon, who both envied and easily defeated them. Later on, a bunch of Mammothmon were seen on the India/China border and some were in Siberia. Some were present during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Mammothmon was among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Data Squad During Ikuto Noguchi and Falcomon's latest attack on the DATS members, Gotsumon unleashed Mammothmon who caused an avalanche that sent Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, and Tohma H. Norstein down into an abyss. He was destroyed by Lilamon. Digimon World 2 Mammothmon digivolves from Unimon, ShimaUnimon, and Apemon and can digivolve further to SkullMammothmon. Digimon World 4 Mammothmon is the second boss you will encounter in Death Valley. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Mammothmon is found in Access Glacier. Mammothmon also evolves from Mojyamon and can further evolve into SkullMammothmon with proper training. Attacks * Tusk Crusher (Tusk Strikes): Launches his tusks at his opponents. * Freezing Breath (Tundra Breath): Shoots cold air out of his trunk which freezes his opponents. Variations / Subspecies * Mammothmon X MarineDevimon MarineDevimon is an evil sea-beast Digimon. A dirty fighter that dislikes opposition. It is a subspecies of Devimon, but leads a lonely life in the deep sea, having lost all feelings besides hate. In order to win, it will not loosen its attack. Digimon Adventure 02 MarineDevimon was a member of the Daemon Corps that served the Dark Lord Daemon. He first appeared on December 26, in the waters of Tokyo Bay, to menace a cruise ship on which a wedding was taking place. T.K. helped the ship’s passengers get to safety, as Cody, Submarimon and Angemon battled MarineDevimon. When Zudomon arrived on the scene, MarineDevimon submerged and used his ink to cloak his escape. MarineDevimon reared his head again by nightfall on Daemon's order to take Ken from Yukio Oikawa but he had Shakkoumon to deal with. As the two behemoths fought by a hospital, T.K., Cody and Joe's brother went in and helped evacuate the patients. When one of MarineDevimon’s tentacles smashed through the wall, Cody screamed and Shakkoumon grabbed him by the tentacle and flinged him away from the hospital. Then, he began to absorb data energy to fire the Heaven's Ray, which he used to completely obliterate the demon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Fighting for Daemon, Lord Marine the MarineDevimon was the second of the evil Ultimates Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru had to fight in order to get the Tag of Sea. Lord Marine had a big advantage in the water, relishing in his ability to be able to cause Zeromaru to suffer. Although his greatest strength was his speed in the water, he had hardly any defense, such that a few minor hits could wound him greatly. He had two underlings: Octomon and Gesomon. Digimon World 2 MarineDevimon digivolves from Gesomon, and can digivolve to Pukumon. Digimon World 3 Found underwater in the 2nd server. Digimon World 4 MarineDevimon is seen in Vein and Diaboromon's base in Venom Jungle. He usually jumps out of a pond. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MarineDevimon evolves from IceDevimon.He can also be found in Marco Sea Attacks * Dark Deluge (Guilty Black): Spews poisonous, flaming ink from his mouth. * Evil Wind (しめつけ Tightening) MasterTyrannomon MasterTyrannomon is an Ultimate Level Dinosaur Digimon. It is known as "ティラノ師匠 Tyranno Teacher" in the Japanese version of Digimon World 2. MasterTyrannomon is the Ultimate form of Tyrannomon due to having an amazing winning streak in battle. Its body covered in scars is proof of this. Digimon World MasterTyrannomon is Tyrannomon's boss and sends him to join the city after Meteormon is defeated. Digimon World 2 MasterTyrannomon digivolves from Greymon and Tyrannomon, and can further digivolve to WarGreymon. A MasterTyrannomon also guards the entrance to File City. Digimon World 3 MasterTyrannomon appears as a boss that you must battle in order to get permission to fight the Seiryu city leader. He can be found in Tyranno Valley. Digimon World Digital Card Battle MasterTyrannomon belongs to the Fire card group and has HP 1280, circle attack 850, triangle attack 520 and vs. Ice x 3 cross attack 370. Attacks * Master Fire: Releases a red aura, accumulates energy and breathes out a flame with sufficient strength from the mouth. * Master Claw: Pierces the enemy with his huge claws. * Hyper Heat Blast (超高熱闘気 Super-Hot Embers): Showers super-hot embers from his whole body. * Zen Recovery (精神注入 Spiritual Infuse) Matadormon Matadormon is an Undead-type Digimon, the Ultimate form of Dracmon. His fluttering costume is used to deceive his enemies and when they see it, countless rapiers stockpiled on both arms swoop down on his enemies, unprepared by the soft cloth. Matadormon, the combination of vampire and matador, carries the X-Antibody. He is said to have been born from a certain museum's national dance database and is said to have mastered "burudoggu" Burudoggu 武舞独繰(ブルドッグ) is translated literally as "Martial Dance Lone Spin"., his own uniquely arranged dance movement. Being a vampiric Digimon, he thirsts for the blood (data) of strong Digimon. Digimon World DS Matadormon digivolves from Sangloupmon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Matadormon digivolves from Sangloupmon, and can further digivolve into Piedmon. Matadormon's official mega form,GranDracmon is a non-playable boss. Attacks * Butterfly Trumpet Kick (蝶絶喇叭蹴 蝶絶 chouzetsu is transalted literally as "butterfly-extinguishing", and is a pun on 超絶 chouzetsu, which means superlative. 喇叭 rappa is trumpet and 蹴 shuu is kick.): A kick attack of his "burudoggu" combat arts. * Thousand Arrow: Sends out the stockpiled rapiers on his arms. * Matador Finisher Fazing-X:He attacks his foes with his M-RAPIERS in a dancing darkness fashion that sucks out the data of his opponent !--When listing information, such as attacks and Digivolutions (evolutions), please indicate where the information comes from. Information that cannot be verified will be removed without warning. --> This is the third part of a list of Digimon species that are of the Ultimate (完全体 Perfect) level. For the other parts go to List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 1), List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 2) and List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 4). MegaKabuterimon MegaKabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon whose names and design are derived from the (in English, "Mega" is used instead of "Atlur"). There are red and blue versions of MegaKabuterimon, and both are known for defending weak Digimon. MegaKabuterimon (Red) has the ability to fly using propulsion, and its non-melee power is greater than MegaKabuterimon (Blue)'s. MegaKabuterimon (Blue) has longer limbs, and its melee power is greater than MegaKabuterimon (Red)'s. Digimon Adventure Our War Game! MegaKabuterimon briefly appeared while digivolving, but was interrupted by an attack from Infermon and reverted to Tentomon. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Some MegaKabuterimon, smaller than usual, were seen at the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Next MegaKabuterimon resided in the North Forest, where he guarded the Plant/Insect DigiMemory. Shou and Peckmon attacked him to gain the DigiMemory, and he was killed by Yatagaramon. His horn was shown to Barbamon as proof. Digimon World 2 MegaKabuterimon (Blue) digivolves from Kabuterimon, and can further to HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon World Digital Card Battle MegaKabuterimon (Red) belongs to the Nature card group. Digimon World DS MegaKabuterimon (Red) digivolves from Kabuterimon, and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. MegaKabuterimon (Blue) digivolves from Roachmon. During the game's storyline, MegaKabuterimon digivolves to GranKuwagamon while trying to get Pagumon to digivolve to Antylamon, but is destroyed due to its inability to handle the power. Attacks * Horn Blaster (Horn Buster): Fires an electrical blast from his horn. * Wild Scratcher (Wild Scratch): Slices at the enemy several times with claws. * Rhino Charge: Charges electricity inside his horn, and then runs at enemies, picking them up and throwing them away. * Horn Thruster: Stabs enemies with an electrified horn. * Blue Lightning Wave: Summons lightning from the sky to strike opponents. * Repulsor Field: Creates an electrified bubble around himself, which can deflect opponent's attacks. * Ground Circuit: Charges the ground in front of him with his horn. MegaSeadramon MegaSeadramon is an Aquatic Digimon. Digimon Adventure MegaSeadramon was one of the Digimon Myotismon brought to the Real World, and his Digimon Analyzer profile implies that he is the Seadramon that the Digidestined fought earlier.Patamon: "That's MegaSeadramon. The regular old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully-digivolved version, he was just an angry guppy." On August 3, MegaSeadramon was given the task of preventing outside interference from the sea, so when Joe and T.K. rode Ikkakumon across Tokyo Bay in an attempt to get into the city, MegaSeadramon attacked, knocking T.K. into the water. As T.K. was about to drown, Joe realized that only he could save T.K., and his Crest of Reliability glowed for the first time. Ikkakumon then digivolved to Zudomon and defeated MegaSeadramon. Digimon Adventure 02 The same MegaSeadramon appeared under the control of one of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spirals, trapping the DigiDestined on an offshore oil platform. Cody escaped in a submersible to contact Joe, who arrived with Ikkakumon and Whamon. Ikkakumon held off MegaSeadramon while Joe and Whamon freed the DigiDestined, and then Cody retrieved and activated the Digi-Egg of Reliability, digivolving Armadillomon to Submarimon. Ikkakumon and Submarimon then destroyed the Dark Spiral controlling MegaSeadramon. During BlackWarGreymon's assault on the Destiny Stones, the DigiDestined contact Ikkakumon for help protecting the sixth stone. Ikkakumon arrived with MegaSeadramon and a pod of Dolphmon, but they were unable to stop BlackWarGreymon from destroying the stone. Digimon Digital Card Battle MegaSeadramon belongs to the Water card group. Digimon World DS MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon, and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. MegaSeadramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Attacks *'Thunder Javelin' (Lightning Javelin): Fires numerous electrical streams from his horn. *'Mega Ice Blast': Shoots a freezing cold blast from his mouth. *'Maelstrom': Summons great amounts of water to surround the opponent in a waterspout. *'Ice Storm': Summons a hail storm that rains huge ice needles. Variations / Subspecies * WaruSeadramon * MegaSeadramon X Megadramon Megadramon is a Dark Dragon Type Digimon, who often works with Gigadramon, who is nearly identical to it except that Gigadramon has grey skin and mechanical wings. Digimon Adventure Megadramon and Gigadramon worked for Machinedramon as air troops, and bombed Machinedramon's city in order to destroy the DigiDestined. It was unknown what became of them when Machinedramon was destroyed by WarGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Megadramon was among the Digimon that crashed Matt's concert at Christmas. Digimon Tamers When Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta appeared in a mechanical, cloudy level of the Digiworld, they discovered and fixed jammed clock, against Clockmon and Hagurumon's protestations. This act freed the imprisoned Megadramon, who tried to absorb Renamon's data so that it could travel to the Real World. Though Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon, she was overwhelemed, and it took the surprise appearance of the legendary tamer Ryo and his partner Cyberdramon to re-imprison Megadramon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 During a fight for the V-Tag of Sky, Neo had Kokatorimon and Kuwagamon DNA Digivolve to Megadramon in order to fight Zeromaru. After taking a beating from Zeromaru, Neo had Megadramon and the Tag's guardian, Cherrymon, DNA Digivolve into Ghoulmon. Another Megadramon was with Neo when he invaded Lord HolyAngemon's castle, but it was destroyed by one of the two Knightmon. Digimon World Megadramon appears on the tenth floor of Mount Infinity. After being beaten it joins the arena and occasionally shows up in A/S grade tournaments, but sometimes appears outside the arena. Digimon World 2 Megadramon can be obtained by trading a Numemon in the Digimon Center in Digital City. Megadramon can digivolve from Cyclonemon or Deltamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Megadramon lives in Steep Road with his brother, Gigadramon, and fights in the Battle Arena as the second-to-last opponent. He belongs to the Dark card group. Digimon World 4 Megadramon is only seen in Machine Pit and its dungeons. Digimon World DS Megadramon digivolves from Stingmon, and can digivolve to Machinedramon. Megadramon also appears at the Junk Factory Attacks * Darkside Attack (Genocide Attack): Shoots many missiles out of his metal hands. * Ultimate Slicer: Slices with his claws. * Parry Force: Flaps his wings, deflecting attacks with wind. Variations / Subspecies * Gigadramon Mephistomon Mephistomon is a Dark Animal Digimon born from the remains of Apocalymon. His name is derived from Mephistopheles, a name for the Devil in the story of Faust, and his design is apparently derived from Baphomet. His name origin is shared with Phelesmon. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers Attacks * Dark Cloud (Death Cloud): Releases a wave of dark energy from his hands. * Black Sabbath Mermaimon Mermaimon is an Aquatic Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Mermaid. She lures the enemy with her beautiful voice and good looks and then attacks. She is also a known pirate. Attacks * Northern Cross Bomber: Fires her anchor at her enemy. * Charm Plunder MetalGreymon MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon, resembling a larger Greymon with hair, wings, a metallic helmet, trident-like left arm, and chest-mounted twin missile launchers. MetalGreymon's strength is said to be comparable to a nuclear warhead's, and their attacks will completely annihilate weaker Digimon. In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, a Greymon must continuously defeat formidable opponents. MetalGreymon from File Island have drastically increased their lifespan due to their modification, but their flesh has become a discolored blue. They have a Virus attribute. MetalGreymon from the Folder Continent have digivolved more safely, drawing out a more complete power. They have a Vaccine attribute. Digimon Adventure Our War Game! MetalGreymon briefly appeared while digivolving, but was interrupted by an attack from Infermon and reverted to Agumon. Digimon Adventure 02 Tai's Agumon was once caught by the Digimon Emperor, who forced him to digivolve to MetalGreymon (Virus). Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 MetalGreymon was the guardian of the V-Tag of Steel. He was originally a Greymon partner of Neo, but was abandoned due to his inability to win. He roamed the Digital World, reconstructing himself as MetalGreymon in order to prove himself to Neo. Thus, he did not hesitate to fight for Neo to stop Zeromaru from getting the tag. However, Neo was only using MetalGreymon to analyze Zeromaru's specifications, and deleted MetalGreymon once he had finished his task. Digimon World MetalGreymon (Virus) appeared on top of Mount Infinity, just before Machinedramon's room. After being beaten, it went to the arena and opened a bar. MetalGreymon's finisher was accidentally mixed up with HerculesKabuterimon's and called Giga Scissors Claw. Digimon World 2 MetalGreymon (Vaccine) digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon or Omnimon. MetalGreymon appears in BIOS Domain (before the boss is beaten), Giga Domain, Scan Domain, Data Domain, Soft Domain, Bug Domain, Core Tower and Chaos Tower. Digimon World 3 Agumon at level 20 becomes MetalGreymon. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Virus) appeared in the first card battle game. In the factory and he asked the player riddles. Once answered, he would give the player the card which was the answer. He belongs to the Flame card group. His cards cannot be purchased in the game, so the player can obtain a maximum three. MetalGreymon (Vaccine) appeared as the champion of Wiseman Tower in the second card battle game. He also belongs to the Flame card group. Digimon World DS MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon or Omnimon (once you've obtained one other Omnimon). Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires two fish-shaped missiles from his chest. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Shoots his tethered metal claw off his arm, slashing or wrapping up enemies. Variations / Subspecies * MetalGreymon (Virus) * MetalGreymon X MetalMamemon MetalMamemon is an Android Digimon. He has the "Psycho Blaster" equipped on his left arm. Digimon Adventure 02 MetalMamemon, Mamemon, and BigMamemon appeared in France, holding Catherine, a French DigiDestined, and her partner Floramon hostage. Greymon and Angemon fought them until the arrival of Giromon, who had originally kidnapped Catherine and Floramon. Greymon, Angemon, and Floramon digivolved to MetalGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and Kiwimon. Giromon and the Mamemon Brothers were defeated by MetalGreymon while MagnaAngemon destroyed the nearby Control Spire. Digimon World A MetalMamemon lives in Factorial Town. He boasted that he has won 99 battles and plans to win his 100th against Hiro, but Hiro beats him. He then joins the city, helping Penguinmon run the curling rink. For some reason, his name is misspelled when the player challenges him to a game of curling, and when he is recruited. Another MetalMamemon is seen fighting a MetalGreymon in the game's opening video. MetalMamemon digivolves from Kabuterimon, Frigimon, Monochromon, and Ninjamon. Digimon World 2 MetalMamemon digivolves from Starmon, and digivolves to PrinceMamemon or SaberLeomon. Digimon World 3 Train MetalMamemon to get MetalGarurumon Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalMamemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World DS MetalMamemon digivolves from PlatinumSukamon, and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon. MetalMamemon also appears at the Hard Mountains. Attacks * Metal Smirk Bomb (Energy Bomb): Fires an energy blast from his Psycho Blaster. * Magnet Beam * Metal Claw: Slashes enemies with his claws. Variations / Subspecies * MetalMamemon X MetalPhantomon MetalPhantomon is a Cyborg Digimon, and a natural carrier of the X-Antibody. In Digimon Data Squad, MetalPhantomon had the ability to induce nightmares and manipulate objects with the electric field connecting his limbs. Digimon Data Squad During their mission in the Digital World, the members of DATS were captured by MetalPhantomon's minions, a swarm of Dokugumon. He then subjected the humans to nightmares, in order to feed off of their despair. However, Thomas, who had been forced to relive his mother's death, broke free. Thomas triggered the activation of his empowered Digi-Soul, which allowed Gaomon to digivolve to MachGaogamon, who destroyed MetalPhantomon. D-Cyber MetalPhantomon was the "God of Death" who brought the protagonists to the Digital World in order to serve him. He brainwashed Teru and Masuken into serving him, and stole Dorumon's Dragon Spirit in order to revive Dexmon. Unfortunately, Dexmon turned on MetalPhantomon and absorbed him. Attacks * Grave Scream: Creates a terrifying sound that traps his foes in a nightmare. * Soul Predator: Slashes his scythe, letting loose a barrage of energy waves. MetalTyrannomon MetalTyrannomon is an Android Digimon. He is also the earliest Ultimate-level Digimon to appear in any season. Digimon Tamers In Guilmon Comes Alive, a DarkTyrannomon attacks a Maildramon that is chasing Calumon. Their fight causes an explosion that blows Calumon into the Real World, but Calumon catches a glimpse of DarkTyrannomon digivolving to MetalTyrannomon and destroying Maildramon. Battle of Adventurers A MetalTyrannomon tries to bio-emerge in the Real World, but is destroyed by Omnimon while he is transporting Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon to Okinawa, where Mephismon is. Digimon World 2 MetalTyrannomon digivolves from Tuskmon and DarkTyrannomon. MetalTyrannomon is one of the few Ultimate-level Digimon in Digimon World 2 who can not Digivolve further. Digital Monsters: D-Project MetalTyrannomon digivolves from RedVeedramon, and can digivolve to Armageddemon. Digital World: Dawn/Dusk MetalTyrannomon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon at level 34 with 5500 Machine Experience. Attacks *'Giga Destroyer II': He fires a large missile from his right hand. *'Nuclear Laser': He fires a beam from his left hand. Variations / Subspecies *MetalTyrannomon X MetallifeKuwagamon MetallifeKuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon of the Kuwagamon family, whose name and design are derived from the MetallifeKuwagamon's body is covered with armaments that raise his assault power. It has a superior balance of combat ability, defense and agility. Attacks * Homing Laser: Exactly what the name says, heat-seeking lazers from each finger. * Emit Blade: Uses the horns on his head like a boomerang. Meteormon Meteormon is a Mineral Digimon whose names and design are derived from . It is incredibly fast, able to directly attack his opponent with blinding speed. Digimon Frontier Some Meteormon resided on the Seraphimoon with SuperStarmon, Burgermon and Starmon. When Lucemon Chaos Mode destroyed the Ophanimoon, it sent out shockwaves that destroyed the Cherubimoon and the Seraphimoon as well as the Digimon living on them presumably. A Gotsumon that was friends with Koji digivolved to Meteormon in order to help the Legendary Warriors prevent the Royal Knights from finding the Key to the Forest Kingdom's Fractal Code, but he reverted to Gotsumon after a brutal attack from Crusadermon. Digimon Data Squad After the DATS returned to the Digital World in order to settle things with Mercurimon, Gotsumon sicked a Zudomon on them. When the DATS defeated it, Gotsumon digivolved to Meteormon. At first, he was too quick for the DATS, but was he was finally destroyed by RiseGreymon. Digimon World Meteormon is found in the Ancient Speedy Zone. When the player tries to crack him open, thinking he is a meteorite, he attacks. Digimon World 2 Meteormon digivolves from Centarumon, Drimogemon, Icemon, JungleMojyamon, MudFrigimon, and NiseDrimogemon, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or Baihumon. Digimon World DS Meteormon digivolves from Hookmon. Meteormon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Digital Card Battle Meterormon belongs to the Fire card group. Attacks * Galactic Flare (Cosmo Flash): Creates beams from outer space and targets it at his opponents as a meteor shower. * Falling Star Mihiramon Mihiramon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the "Tiger" Deva. It is one of the Deva subordinates of the Digimon Sovereign Azulongmon. It soars across Heaven and Earth, is an expert tactician with pride in its various tactics, and its weapon is its tail made to change into an octagonal sansetsukon, the .Digimon V-tamers Residence, retrieved 08/21/07 Digimon Tamers Special Move * VimohanaInternet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "A thief and a contemner of prescribed observances falls into Vimohana (the place of bewildering).": Strikes the "Treasure Stick" against the ground, attacking with the shock wave. Normal Techniques * : Attacks with its weapon, its tail made to change into an octagonal sansetsukon. * Armored Tiger Tail: Attacks with its weapon, its tail made to change into an octagonal sansetsukon with a mace at the end. Minotarumon Minotarumon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Minotaur. It can be a Champion or Ultimate, depending on how powerful it is. In the Japanese version, they are named "Minotarumon Adult" and "Minotarumon" respectively. Its name and design are derived from the Minotaur. Minotarumon isn't very fast, but is very sturdy due to its extremely firm skin. Digimon Adventure 02 Arukenimon created a Minotarumon from a Control Spire, in order for it to destroy a bridge, but it was destroyed by Raidramon with the help of Pegasusmon. When Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a Minotarumon and a Dokugumon were seen in a Mayan Ruin. The pair was defeated by WereGarurumon and sent back to the Digital World. A Minotarumon was seen among the world's DigiDestined Digimon during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon World 3 Minotarumon can be seen at the Protocol Ruins. Digimon World 4 Minotarumon is seen in every dungeon in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Minotarumon digivolves from Gotsumon, and can digivolve to Cyberdramon. Minotarumon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Attacks * Earthquake Drill (Dark Side Quake): Uses the device on his left hand to create an earthquake. * Bull Fighting Attack Monzaemon Monzaemon is a Puppet Digimon named after Chikamatsu Monzaemon. Monzaemon is among the few Digimon whose name include hiragana. In the first release of the Digimon virtual pet, Monzaemon was renamed Teddymon, to remove the cultural reference, but later appearances restored the original name. Monzaemon resembles a giant teddy bear with red eyes, a patch on its belly and a zipper on its back. Monzaemon likes to play with children, but if it is infected with a virus, it becomes WaruMonzaemon. Digimon Adventure A Monzaemon captured all of the DigiDestined except for Mimi and Palmon, and took them to Toy Town, where the toys played with them. Mimi, Palmon, and a group of Numemon tried to defeat him, but were unsuccessful until Palmon digivolved to Togemon and destroyed the Black Gear controlling him. Another Monzaemon was seen as a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. Monzaemon is also seen as a toy version on Etemon Digimon Adventure 02 A Monzaemon was among the Digimon that crashed Matt's concert at Christmas. In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1, a Monzaemon was seen in New York. A Monzaemon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier A Monzaemon was seen on a floating island of toys that Takuya, Koji and Tommy landed on. The ShadowToyAgumon Leader turned Monzaemon into WaruMonzaemon, who kidnapped Tommy. After Agunimon and Lobomon purified and reverted the ShadowToyAgumon, they found that Tommy had managed to purify and revert WaruMonzaemon through his innocence alone. Some Monzaemon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair, and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Battle Pets Monzaemon (called Teddymon) was one of the three ultimate forms of Botamon in the Digimon Battle Pet game released by Bandai in 1997. The other two ultimate-level Digimon available were MetalGreymon and Mamemon. Teddymon can evolve from Numemon by allowing the entire screen to fill with Numemon's feces, cleaning it up, treating his poison, and then raising him well. Digimon World Monzaemon digivolves from Numemon and can be recruited to your town. Digimon World 2 Monzaemon digivolves from Frigimon and Mojyamon, and can digivolve to Jijimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Monzaemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World DS Monzaemon digivolves from Leomon, and can digivolve to BantyoLeomon. Monzaemon can also be found at Sheer Valley. Attacks * Hearts Attack (Lovely Attack): Sends out happiness-inducing energy hearts. * Silence Hug (愛の抱擁 Embrace of Love) Mummymon Mummymon is an Undead Digimon whose name and design are derived from Egyptian mummies. He carries a large rifle named Obelisk that doubles as a crutch. Like Arukenimon, he also has a human form. Mummymon is reluctant to battle, but can be dangerous. He is nicknamed the "Necromancer", since he can summon and manipulate the spirits of dead Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A Mummymon in human form was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame them. Digimon Frontier A Mummymon in human form was with an Arukenimon in human form at the Fortune Teller Village. Digital Monster X-Evolution Mummymon was one of the few normal Digimon that supported the X-Digimon, along with his friends Wizardmon and Silphymon. He first appeared with Wizardmon when the two found Dorugamon in a junk heap. Mummymon was initially reluctant to support the X-Digimon, since he worried about his friends wellbeing, but when Wizardmon told him that he "doesn't want to leave any friends behind", Mummymon decided to help. His fate at the end of the movie is unknown, but it is assumed that he survived. Digimon Next A Mummymon was among Barbamon's forces. He ordered the Commandments to fire upon Tsurugi's group, telling them not to let Tsurugi's group into Light City. He is killed by "BlackGaogamon" after the Commandramon he led destroyed the Trailmon that aided Tsurugi's group. Digital Monsters: D-Project Mummymon digivolves from Devidramon, and can digivolve to Beelzemon. Digimon World 4 Mummymon are common enemies in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Mummymon digivolves from Vilemon, and can digivolve to Creepymon or Ghoulmon (Data). Attacks * Necrophobia: Uses Obelisk to fire a blast of ectoplasmic energy at his enemies. * Snake Bandage: Uses the bandages on his body to entrap his enemies. Myotismon Myotismon is an Undead Digimon whose name is derived from Myotis, a genus of bats (his Japanese name is a concatenation of "vampire" and "demon"). His design is derived from the Vampire. Myotismon is a vampire dressed as an elegant gentleman, and feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, who were thought to have been afflicted with sudden anemia. His power is decreased in the presence of the sun, so he creates a fog around him wherever he goes. He has demonstrated telekinetic abilities. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier A silhouette of Myotismon was seen outside the eating tent at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Myotismon resides inside Greylord Mansion, where he is found starving. If fed a piece of meat, he explains what happened. After returning, he is held prisoner by SkullGreymon, whose defeat releases Myotismon. Digimon World 2 Myotismon digivolves from IceDevimon or Devimon, and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon Digimon World 3 Myotismon digivolves from Devimon and can digivolve to MaloMyotismon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Myotismon belongs to the Dark card group. Digimon World DS Myotismon digivolves from Devimon and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon or MaloMyotismon. Myotismon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Data Squad In Sneyato Forest, Bakemon Digivolved into Myotismon during it's fight with the DATS members. With info from a mysterious person, Myotismon ended up defeated. Attacks *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid): Summons his Alpha Bats (born from his own data) to attack or gather data from his victims. *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Creates a red energy stream that he can throw out like a whip. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream): Sends out a black translucent ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. Mystimon Mystimon is a Magic Warrior Digimon who comes from Witchelny. His motives are unclear. Well-versed in chivalry and magic, he attacks foes using an enchanted sword and crystal ball. Attacks *'Core Dart' *'Blast Fire' References Category:Digimon by level